When there was me and you
by SaYOKay
Summary: After the incident, Mikan and Natsume has been avoiding each other. And their friends were starting to wonder what is this incident that have changed the relationship of the two. Thew way to find out is to read this!
1. Mikan's mini concert

**New Story!!**

**Author's Note:  
To the people who read Goodbye days..  
Sorry but I deleted the story. I just needed to change it a bit. So, to be specific, Goodbye days will be posted again when I'm done tweaking it. Okay, again, I'm really sorry! But, I hope I could still get some reviews, comments,suggestions from you! So, I hope you'll like this new fanfic...

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Mikan's POV**

Since that incident, I can't look straight into Natsume's eyes anymore. I can't joke with him, or talk to him, or even be with him. Somehow, I felt uneasy when I'm with him. The usual feeling that I have with him suddenly disappeared. Every night, I cry into my bed, thinking of the days, the days when we're just argue and call each other names. I've got to admit, those were really the good days. Even though, it's a bit, no, not a bit, it's very much perverted and a bit rude, I manage to have a good time with him. And now, my relationship with him changed and it's not going to be the same anymore.

The next day...

"Good morning everyone!"Mikan greeted the students of Class B with a smile

"Good morning!" some of the students greeted.

"Good morning Mikan! You sure are early today"Yuu greeted

"Good morning Yuu! Let's just say that I've been practicing"Mikan gave Yuu a wink

"Good morning Mikan!"Anna and Nonoko greeted in unison

"Hey! Good morning...Um, what is that?"Mikan pointed the jar of jellybeans that Nonoko is carrying

"Why don't you try one?"Anna opened the jar and gave it to Mikan

"Sure! I could use some sweets in the morning"Mikan took one yellow jellybean from the jar and ate it

"So, how do you feel?"Anna and Nonoko asked in unison

"I feel fine, and the jellybean is delicious!Wait...I have a feeling this happened before"Mikan felt a sudden chill

"Yeah...These are the same jellybeans that you ate last year, at the carnival"Nonoko said

"Yeah! The time when you sang the song 'The Muffin Man'"Anna said

"WHAT! THOSE WERE THE SAME JELLY-"Mikan stopped for a minute and then…

"Koko! Mochi! Drummer boy! Prepare your equipment! Fast! "Anna exclaimed. to Mochi, Koko and the drummer boy then they prepared their guitar, bass and drums on time.

"Yuu! Give Mikan the microphone!Quick!"Nonoko exclaimed. Yuu had thrown the microphone to Mikan and Mikan catched it perfectly

"Are you ready to rock Class B?!"Mikan exclaimed and climbed up on top of the teacher's table. Koko, Mochi and the drummer boy played the tune

"Oh yeah! Come on!" Mikan is starting to clap her hands, and the students followed her

_You get the limo out front__  
__Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_  
_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun_  
_It's really you but no one ever discovers_  
_In some ways you're just like all your friends_  
_But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chill it out, take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together (oh, yeah) and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

Mikan started to dance on the teacher's table and then the door opens and Natsume and Ruka came in

"What's going on?"Natsume asked

"Don't know, but everybody is screaming loudly and Mikan was on top of Mr. Narumi's desk. It's like we're having a concert inside the classroom"Ruka said and pointed at Mikan, danicng and singing

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)__  
__Hear your songs on the radio_  
_Livin' two lives is a little weird_  
_But school's cool cuz nobody knows_  
_Yeah you get to be a small town girl_  
_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chillin' out take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_  
_You know the best of both worlds_

"Mikan's rocking the classroom"Ruka said and somehow, his feet is starting to move to the beat

_Pictures and autographs__  
__You get your face in all the magazines_  
_The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

Natsume just watched Ruka starting to dance and joined the crowd, jumping and replying on Mikan's shout

BEST! BEST!

_Yeah best of both_

BEST!BEST!

_You get the best of both_

BEST!BEST!

_Come on best of both_

Natsume couldn't believe that Mikan could actually do that inside the classroom, after the incident, what's she's doing right now, it's like the incident never happened.

_Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

The classroom was so noisy, the faculty could hear it.

"Mr. Narumi! Your classroom is starting a riot!"Mr. Jinno complained

"Mr. Narumi?!"Then Mr. Jinno saw Mr. Narumi, Mr. Misaki and Ms. Serina, dancing

"What are all of you doing?! Can't you here the students screaming?!"Mr. Jinno complained and heard the music playing from Serina's crystal ball

"Mikan is singing! And in fact, the students love it! And also, we love it too! It makes us dance to the beat! OW!"Mr. Narumi danced the moonwalk

"Yeah, Ms. Sakura could be the star of the twenty-first century!"Mr.Misaki dancing 'The robot'

"Don't worry Mr. Jinno, I'm keeping the surveillance of the classroom and it sounds to me that nothing's wrong is happening inside the classroom "Ms. Serina is swaying her hips and she danced with Mr. Narumi

"I guess..."Mr. Jinno starting to swing his hands and later, danced to the beat with the other teachers

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds  
_  
The students of Class B cheered to Mikan and Mikan suddenly came back to her senses

"Hey, what happened? Why is everybody cheering?And what am I doing here at the top of Mr. Narumi's desk?! I might get in trouble!"then Mikan saw Natsume at the back of the crowd

_'Natsume...'Mikan deep sighted_ and jumped down the teacher's table. Then everyone in Class B had gone back to their proper places.

"Mikan! You were great! You should eat these jellybeans more often"Nonoko said

"Yeah! And Hotaru got you on videotape"Hotaru showed to Mikan herself rocking the classroom on the videocam

"Really?! Hey! Your jellybeans, it's somehow different from the last"Mikan asked

"Well, we kind of updated the jellybeans"Nonoko replied

"And, instead of nursery rhymes, why not the new songs?"Anna said

"Like the song you sang, it's one of our favorites. We sang the same song too when we've tested the jellybeans"Nonoko said

"Hey Mikan! You were great up there!"Ruka complementing Mikan, while blushing

"Thanks Ruka!"Mikan giggled

Then Mikan saw Natsume approaching to them

"Um, you guys, I better go, I need to go to the toilet!"Mikan rushed off outside

"Natsume noticed Mikan ran outside the room and he just stop and went back to his seat

"What's going on?"Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"Yeah, I've been noticing Mikan and Natsume, avoiding each other"Yuu said

"And, the classroom has been peaceful, since Mikan and Natsume doesn't argue with each other very often"Anna said

"At least, my precious Natsume is away from that Sakura!"Sumire butted in to the conversation, making the others sweatdropped While Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other and making "something's-smells-fishy"look.


	2. Mikan's Dream

**CHAPTER 2**

It's 3:45 am and Mikan was dreaming. In her dream, she was at the hall, and she was wearing a pink asymmetrical dress with fairy wings and she was holding a wand.She looks like she was waiting for someone.Then the entrance door opened and she saw Natsume, wearing a black tux and he has bat wings on his back.

_'He sure looks cute on that outfit'Mikan thought_ and stared at Natsume, approaching to her

"Natsume! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"You want some peace and quiet?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Then the crowd suddenly lowered the noise for they heard a romantic song being played.Mikan and Natsume heard the song and somehow, they felt uneasy with each other.

_**I know we've been friends forever,  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new,  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see,  
You were always with me...**_

_'Oh no…A romantic song is being played…I wonder if it's okay if…'Natsume and Mikan thought_

_**Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
That it's you...** _

"Um Natsume, do you feel like dancing?"Mikan asked

"Why you asked?"

"Well, I was just thinking if you could dance with me. Last time, during the school festival, I didn't get the chance to dance with you and you didn't have the chance to have fun for once, so…I…I..Wha-"Mikan suddenly felt something holding her waist and she was pulled near to Natsume and both of them danced. The feeling of uneasiness was gone and Mikan felt warm and happy.

_**It's kinda funny you were always here,  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here,  
And everytime I've needed you,  
You've been there to pull me through,  
Now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you..  
**_  
_'Wow, Natsume…'Mikan thought_ and followed throught the music. Then she rested her head on to Natsume's right shoulder

_**Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
That it's you...** _  
_  
'I can't believe I'm doing this'Natsume was blushing and looked at the other way._

_**'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes...  
Oh that it's real, and it's true,  
That it's just me and you,  
Could it be that it's true,  
That it's you...** _

**_Could it be you and I never imagined,  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you,  
Could it be you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you,  
Oh that it's you... _**

_'Awe, too bad the song is almost over'Mikan thought_

_'I'll never forget this'Natsume was about to let go of Mikan._

_**Could it be that it's true that it's you.  
That it's you, oh it's you...  
**_  
"Thanks for the dance Natsume"Mikan said with a smile

"Tch, whatever"Natsume was looking at the other direction and then, he looked at Mikan, with a smile on his face

_'Huh...He's smiling'Mikan was mesmerize by Natsume's smile, that's why she accidentally blurted three words_

"I love you"

"Mikan..."Natsume was shocked by those three words

Then Mikan suddenly went back to her senses and she was embarass by what she just said to Natsume. Natsume was staring at her, and she could really see Natsume's eyes widen in shock

"Oh...Natsume, I'm, I'm so sorry.."Mikan ran away from Natsume

"Mikan! Wait!MIKAN!"Natsume called out Mikan but Mikan never turned around and she went straight back to her dormitory

Then Mikan woke up. She was panting and sweaty.

"I' ve dreamed it, AGAIN! When will this stop?!"Mikan asked herself and she stood up, took her towel and went to the bathroom. It's already 6 am and she was taking a bath

"This is the third time this week. What is this? Some kind of sign or something?!"Mikan exclaimed in the bathroom.After Mikan took a bath and put on her uniform, she immediately went out of her dorm and walked.

_'I'm early again'Mikan thought while walking  
_  
As she was walking by the corner, she bumped into someone.

"OW! Oh, I'm so sorry"Mikan suddenly stopped apologizing as she looked up and saw Natsume, in front of her. She quickly stood up and was about to run away when Natsume took hold one of her wrists.

"Wait! Mikan!"Natsume firmed his gripped

"Let go of me!"Mikan exclaimed

"No, I won't! Since the halloween ball, you've been avoiding me! WHY?!"Natsume asked.Mikan didn't answer his question, then Natsume loosens his grip and then he let go of it. Mikan ran away from him and Natsume just stared at her from behind.


	3. Mischievious girl

**Chapter 3**

_Flashback_

_"No, I won't! Since the halloween ball, you've been avoiding me! WHY?!"Natsume asked.Mikan didn't answer his question, then Natsume loosens his grip and then he let go of it. Mikan ran away from him and Natsume just stared at her from behind. _

End of flashback

A fly was flying around Mikan. It looks like it's been following her, but Mikan didn't notice it because it was flying above her head. Then the fly suddenly stopped on the place where Mikan and Natsume had their argument, then the fly saw what happen. After the argument, the fly rushed to a familiar lab.

"Good fly, start downloading"Hotaru said with a sly smile.The computer started to download the recorded video from the fly until the donwloading was completed. Then, Hotaru took out her walkie talkie and started contacting the others

"White rabbit, calling white rabbit"

"What is it, black panda"

"Call white tiger, blue wolf and…and….what is Yuu's alias?"

"Gundam"

"Right, call white tiger, blue wolf and gundam to meet at the base during lunchtime, are we clear?"

"Roger black panda, white rabbit out"

"Good...Gundam?"Hotaru was surprised by Yuu's chosen alias

At Classroom B

Mikan entered the classroom and no student was inside

"I guess I woke up really early" Mikan said to herself and she placed her bag over her desk, then she sat down. The classroom is really quiet and she was all alone, feeling sad, in a beautiful morning, and for her, she consider it as a bad sign.

'_"No, I won't! Since the halloween ball, you've been avoiding me! WHY?!" ' _what Natsume had said to her echoes in her mind. It keeps on repeating and repeating, like a broken record. She hold on to her wrist that Natsume firmly gripped a few minutes ago.

_'Why Natsume…Why am I avoiding you, You want to know the reason? It's because…because, I'_then Mikan heard the door open and she saw Yuu, Nonoko and Anna. Mikan wiped her dried tears from her face and she greeted her friends with a fake smile

"Good Morning!"Mikan cheered and waved her hand.

_'Whoa, Mikan is early today…REALLY early'Yuu thought_ "Oh, good morning! Mikan-san!"

"Good morning Mikan!"Anna and Nonoko greeted in unison _'Something is really wrong' both of them thought  
_  
The three students approached to Mikan and chatted with her, until many students arrived in the classroom and started to whisper to each other when they saw Mikan. The students of Class B were really surprised by Mikan's early arrival in the classroom. Each one of them made a theory about Mikan, like having another alice, a new alarm clock etc. Then, Hotaru came in the classroom, riding on her swan scooter.

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan was about to hug Hotaru and Hotaru, surprisingly, didn't took out her baka gun, instead, she let Mikan hug her. Everyone was shocked by Hotaru's surprising gesture, even Mikan.

"Good morning, Mikan" Hotaru said, then Hotaru felt Mikan's hug getting tight and she heard a whisper on her ear

"Thank you Hotaru, let me just enjoy it for a few seconds before you hit me with your Baka gun"Mikan whispered

"You idiot, I'm not going to hit you. I'm just doing this, just for today"Hotaru said and then Mikan loosen her hug and went back to her seat. The classroom is quiet, again, then Natsume and Ruka came in and noticed the silence of the classroom. Some students were back to their seats, not uttering a single word, some were reading, some were drawing on air and some were just float around.

_'I wonder what happened'Ruka thought _and following Natsume, walking toward to their seats.Natsume just walked to his seat and sat down, reading his manga again. The class is so quiet until the door opened and came in Mr. Narumi.

"Good morning my precious students!"Mr. Narumi greeted

"Good morning Mr.Narumi"the students replied.

While the lessons where ongoing, Mr. Narumi notices Mikan daydreaming again, but something bothers him, that's why...

"Well, class that's all for today, you can go and eat your lunch"Mr. Narumi said

"Yes!"replied the students and some of them rushed outside the classroom

"Um, Mikan, may I speak with you?"Mr.Narumi asked

"Oh, sure Mr.Narumi!"Mikan replied

As Mikan and Mr.Narumi went outside the classroom, some students stayed inside the classroom

"Hotaru, looks like Mr.Narumi finally makes a move"Ruka said

"Yeah, I guess he noticed it too, so, why are we going to your lab again Hotaru?"Yuu asked

"Again, I'm going to show you something that my robofly recorded this morning"

"Oh, okay, let's go!"Nonoko said

"Yeah! I can't wait!"Anna said. And everybody rushed outside the classroom. Finally, after long minutes of running from the elementary building to the research facility, they've arrived to Hotaru's lab.Then Hotaru knocked on to her door.

"Hotaru, why do you have to knock?Don't you have the key?"Ruka aksed. And then the door opens and a robot girl appears in front of them.

"Hey, isn't that-"Yuu interupted by Hotaru

"Yes, it's Amanatsu, she just finished advertising my inventions to the big companies, so now, she's on vacation"Hotaru explained

"Just for a week!"Amanatsu giggled. The students went inside Hotaru's lab and the televison was on, with the VCR linked to it. Then Hotaru placed inside the VCR the video and Amanatsu turned off the lights.

"Okay, just look closely and listen carefully to their conversation"Hotaru said and everybody was concentrated in looking at the television then a big eye appeared on the screen

"AAAAAAHH!!!AAAAAAAAAH!! THE GRUDGE!"everybody screamed, except for Hotaru and Amanatsu

"That's not the grudge you morons, that's my eye"Hotaru exclaimed. Then the big eye became smaller until Hotaru's face was on the screen.

"OoOoOoOoh"they replied

_**'Okay, this video is rated PG for romantic acts. For some of you who hated gushy scenes, please proceed to the exit immediately. And please, after this short video presentation, pay 10 rabbits before you go.Thank you'  
**_  
Everybody sweatdropped, except for Hotaru and Amanatsu.

FIVE MINUTES LATER... 

"I just knew it! My hunches were right! After all this time!"Yuu said with sparks on his eyes

"Yeah! You said it Yuu!"Anna and Nonoko agreed

"Oh Natsume, I didn't know you were such a DRAMA KING!"Ruka laughed

"Okay, now you know what happpened, I have a plan to make those two confess"Hotaru said

"Really! HOW?!"they replied

"That'll be 5 rabbits please"

"WHA!!!!"they gasped

"Got a problem?"Hotaru showed her shiny Baka gun and they felt a cold chill. Then they paid Hotaru 5 rabbits while mumbling.

"What are you mumbling about?"Hotaru said with sparks on her eyes

"OH! Nothing!Hehehe.."they said nervously. Then, Hotaru explained her mischevious plan to them and some were surprised, excited, and shocked.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?"Ruka asked

"Nope"Hotaru replied straightfowardly

_'I knew she was up to no good again'Ruka sweatdroppped_


	4. Natsume's rescue

**Chapter **

During their lunchbreak, Natsume was lying on the Sakura tree again, reading his manga until an arrow was hit on the tree and almost hit Natsume on the head, but luckily, he dodged it.

"Who's there?!"Natsume exclaimed, but no one was answering. He doesn't feel that anyone was there, so he looked at the arrow.

"Huh, a letter?"Natsume took the letter attached from the arrow and read it

_**Hyuuga Natsume,**_

_**We got your precious Sakura and if you want to see her again, drop by at the school gates at 11 pm. We'll be seeing you..**_

_**ANONYMOUS **_

P.S.  
Don't bring anyone..We have alices too, so some of our members can detect if you had a companion with you

"Mikan..Is she, couldn't be...She can't be taken by the AntiAlice Organization?! If she was, then, Mr.Narumi and the faculty could've warn us by now, I better go and prepare"Natsume thought and ran back to his dormitory. But he doesn't even know that some people were hiding under the bushes

"Hotaru, are you sure this is going to work?"Yuu asked

"Yeah, I mean, if he finds out that we're the one's behind this, we're toast!"Nonoko said

"Yeah, what Nonoko said was right. How can you be sure that he's really coming? After all, Mikan and Natsume has been avoiding each other"Anna said

"Don't worry, just wait and see"Hotaru said

"Yeah, well, you almost hit him on the head with your invention you know. Could you be more careful next time."Ruka complained

"Whatever, he works for the academy anyways, that means he is well trained and he has fast reflexes due to his past missions so don't worry"Hotaru said

"Fine, whatever, let's prepare ourselves for later"Ruka and the gang went back to the classroom. After the class, they went straight to their dormitories and put some disguises. Hotaru asked Amanatsu to trick Natsume later and changed into black clothing and wore a panda mask. She brought also her special baka gun ad her special invention she has been saving for Natsume. Ruka changed into black clothing as well and put on a bunny mask. Anna and Nonoko did the same thing, and put on a tiger mask and a wolf mask, respectively. Nonoko made some paralyzing dust and Anna made some truth serum. And last, Yuu did the same, but his mask was a gundam mask.

10:59 pm, at the school gates

"Yuu, how come you had a gundam mask?"Anna asked

"Well, I love Gundam and Gundam is sooooo cool, and that's my alias"Yuu replied

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as we protect our identitites, Amanatsu, are you ready?" Hotaru asked

"Yes Ms. Hotaru! I'll do my best!"Amanatsu saluted

"Did you put up the television and the video cam?"

"YES!"

"Did you gave Mikan the note?"

"YES!"

"Good"Hotaru was satisfied

"Okay, he's almost here...three...two...one...now, it's exactly 11 pm"Anna said

"Okay, Ruka, what did your bird friend say?"Hotaru asked

"Well, he said that he's coming this way, and he sure is fast"Ruka reported

"Then what Hotaru said was right. Even though both of them(Mikan) were avoiding each other, he still cares for her! Wow! That's soooo romantic!!"Anna and Nonoko said

"I can't wait"Nonoko said

"Okay, prepare yourselves! He's almost here!"Ruka said

Natsume's moving pretty fast, and he's almost there to the gate when Hotaru gave a signal to Nonoko and she thrown a bomb. Natsume was shocked and manages to dodge the bomb but he doesn't know that inside the bomb was the paralyzing dust.

"OH SHIT! I didnt't know about this.."Natsume's body starting to get numb and he fell down the floor

_'I can't be like this...I have to save someone...'Natsume thought  
_  
Then, Hotaru and the gang jumped out from the bushes and Ruka was carrying the tied Amanatsu with him

"WHO ARE YOU?! LET GO OF HER!"Natsume is in pain, since he's having a hard time to speak when his body is paralyzed

"Natsume, help me!"Amanatsu exclaimed

"Mikan!"Natsume tried to stand up, but the paralyizing dust is somehow too strong for him and he fainted

"Good, he fainted. Yuu, tie him up, we're going to the lab"Hotaru commanded Yuu

"Oh Hotaru, are you sure its okay to do this?"Yuu asked

"Are you going to tie him up or not?"Hotaru looked at Yuu with sparks on her eyes

Yuu tied Natsume's hands and feet and Yuu carried him. Ruka untied Amanatsu and Hotaru approached to her

"Amanatsu, you were great, thanks"Hotaru said

"My pleasure, Ms. Hotaru"Amanatsu saluted again

"Okay, let's go" Hotaru and the gang headed back to Hotaru's lab  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mikan was inside Hotaru's room. She recieved a note from Amanatsu, saying that she should go toHotaru's room for a little surprise. Then she remembered her conversation with Mr.Narumi

_Flashback_

_"Mikan, I've notice that you're daydreaming during my lesson"Mr.Narumi said _

"But Mr. Narumi, I 'm always daydreaming"Mikan said

"But, somehow, your daydreaming is different, you look depressed and serious"Mr.Narumi said with concern

"Oh, don't worry about me Mr.Narumi, I promise! I'm fine"Mikan said

"You sure?But don't forget, I'm here for you, okay?"Mr.Narumi said while looking straight to Mikan's eyes

"I'm sure Mr.Narumi and I know that you're always there for me. Thank you"Mikan said

"OKay, now run along!"Mr.Narumi said and Mikan ran outside the faculty room.

_End of flashback_

"Hotaru..Where are you? Why are you telling me to stay here in your room, with the television on? Don't you know how to conserve electricity...GRRR..How to turn off this thing?!"Mikan kept on searching for the switch until she gave up and sat down the chair

"And what is this? It's so round...is this a camera?"Mikan asked herself, analyzing the web cam in front of her.

"Oh well, she better hurry, YAWWWWWWN...I'm sleepy"Mikan yaws and covered her mouth.


	5. Identities revealed

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Sorry if some of the words were misspelled. Like on chapter 3, it wasn't suppose to be reflections, its reflexes, that's why I edited it! Again, sorry! I was soooo sleepy when I made that chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this chappie...I think this is the last or maybe not...Not SURe...**

* * *

Hotaru and the gang were headed to Hotaru's lab. And some of them was really excited 

"I can't wait! This excitement has been giving me shivers!"Nonoko said

"You know Hotaru, why do we have to do it like this instead of talking to Natsume privately?I'm sure he'll understand and we don't have to stay up late"Ruka said

"Well, first of all, Mikan will get suspicious if all of us were gone and she'll get worried and second, I've always wanted to do this. It's like we're catching a criminal"Hotaru said with a sly smile

"Anna, what are you doing to Natsume?"Yuu asked while carrying Natsume. Anna took out a camera and took snapshots of the unconcious Natsume

"You're taking pictures of him?!"Yuu was surprised_'Has Hotaru's addiction for blackmailing became a virus?'_

_'God! He's so gorgeous! This is a one lifetime opportunity!'Anna giggled_

Finally, at the lab

"Okay, since we're here, Yuu, put Natsume on that chair, infront of the television"Hotaru ordered Yuu and Yuu folllowed.

"Whew! I never thought Natsume could be so heavy"Yuu said while massaging himslef

"Amanatsu, the videocam is open, right?"Hotaru asked

"Yes ma'am!"Amanatsu replied

"Good, so Anna, by now, Natsume will wake up right?"Hotaru asked

"Yeah, in three...two...one.."Anna counted, looking at her watch. then Natsume's eyes opened.

"Ruka, turn on the lights"Hotaru said and Ruka turned on the lights. The lights were bright and Natsume's vision is kind of blurry.

"Where...where am I?"Natsume asked

"In my secret base"Hotaru said

"Your base, it looks just like Hotaru's lab"Natsume said

"True, because it IS my lab"Hotaru took off her mask and Natsume was shocked

"Hotaru! What is the meaning of this?!"Natsume said in rage

"Oh, don't just ask me, don't forget about them too"Hotaru pointed to the bunch of kids wearing maskes behind Natsume. Natsume turned around and looked at the people behind him. He tried to use his alice but...

"Don't even bother to use your alice Natsume. My lab had been sprayed with a special formula that that could protect us from using your alice, that's why you guys over there, rveal your true selves, it's safe now"Hotaru asked. and Natsume was shocked by what he saw. He saw Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and his best friend, Ruka

"Ruka...Ruka, why are you doing this?"Natsume asked in disappointment

"Sorry Natsume, but this is for your own good"Ruka said

"What do you mean for my own good?!"Natsume shouted

"Don't play dumb with us Natsume, we know what's happening"Hotaru said and removed the cap of the videocam

Meanwhile...

"Hey! the screen is not dark anymore... isn't that Hotaru! and Ruka! and Yuu, Anna, Nonoko! Natsume! What's going on Hotaru! What are they doing there?!"Mikan said

Back to the lab

"Actually, just a little about your relationship with Mikan"Yuu said

"So, why am I here?! Why did you have to this? You can just talk to me privately you know!"Natsume exclaimed

"I told you"whispered Ruka to Hotaru

"Well, if we did, then Mikan will get suspicious"Hotaru said. Natsume didn't say anything.

"I've always wanted to ask you this, what really happened at the halloween ball huh? Mikan's actions has been bothering me for the past few weeks. As her best friend, I should know this"Hotaru explained

"Then why don't you ask her?"Natsume said coldly

"Because she's an idiot"Hotaru said

"What you gonna do if i don't tell you?"Natsume asked. Hotaru showed her special weapon to Natsume and Natsume shivered

"So, Natsume, aren't you going to tell us a story, or not"Hotaru waving playfully her special weapon near to Natsume

Five minutes later...

"Anna, Nonoko please stop crying, here, more tissue"Yuu gave the two crying ladies the tissue box

"Thanks Yuu"Anna took a tissue and made a big blow from her nose.

"What are they crying about?I just told them the story and then, they started crying, such crybabies"Natsume smirked

"Its just, we felt sorry for Mikan because she embarassed herself to her crush and her crush didn't even try to run after her!POOR POOR MIKAN!"Anna and Nonoko cried louder

"For crying out loud, will you stop crying?!"Hotaru exclaimed, which made the two girls stop crying.

"Natsume, I'll ask you"Hotaru said

"Well, you're already asking"Natsume said sarcastically

"Will you just listen!"Hotaru said. Natsume looked at Hotaru and he can see that Hotaru looks serious and concerned for her idiotic best friend, so Natsume kept quiet.

"When Mikan blurted those three words, how did you feel?"Hotaru asked calmly

_'I love_ _you'_Mikan's voiced echoed in Natsume's mind and asked himself _'How?When she blurted those three words, I just, just don't know'_

Then Natsume recalled all of his memories that he shared with Mikan, the times when he sees Mikan's smile after he teases her, the day when Mikan saved him from the Antialice org., their conversation at the forest during the last dance, his dream about her voice and the light, his sudden reflex on the apple during the school play, his first dance with her, then it all makes sense to him

"I...I felt..."Natsume shuddered, then Hotaru and the gang came closer and closer to him. Mikan looked at the screen and was trying to search for the volume button so she could hear Natsume's words a little clearer


	6. Hotaru and Mikan at the park

**Chapter 6**

"I feel, I felt…."Natsume shuddered and everybody came closer to him, even Amanatsu zoomed the videocam to Natsume, so that Mikan could hear him clearly. Then Natsume noticed the videocam pointed at him

"Hey, what's with the video?"Natsume asked suspiciously. Then Yuu and Ruka hid the camera, but not covering the lenses

"Video?! What video?! There's no video whatsoever here! You must've been imagining things!"Ruka excused and elbowed the nervous Yuu

"Oh, oh YEAH! That's right! Hehehehehe"Yuu laughed nervously.Then Natsume tried to use his alice one more time and this time, it worked

"Great!"then Natsume burned the videocam and also, the ropes from his hands and feet.

"Huh! How come?! Nonoko, what happened?"Anna asked and saw Nonoko kneeling infront of Hotaru

"Oh, sorry to tell you Hotaru, but the spray has a certain time limit and I guess the time limit is up! Hehehe…"Nonoko explained then… "SORRY HOTARU!!!" she panicked

"HA! I'm loose! I'll deal with you tomorrow Imai!"Natsume opened the door and surprisingly he saw..

'MIKAN!"Natsume thought and froze

"Mikan! What are you doing here? H-how did you find us?"everybody asked

"Let's just say, I'm feeling lucky tonight! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THINKING HUH?! Making Natsume confess like that! I know you did this because all of you were concerned about me and I appreciated it but this matter is between Natsume and me so please, let's stop this okay?"Mikan asked with tear-filled eyes

"You idiot, will you stop crying?You look disgusting"Hotaru said

"Oh Hotaru"Mikan said with a smile to her concerned best friend and hold hands with Hotaru. when they were about to leave, Mikan approached first to Natsume

"Natsume, I'm sorry for what happened to you this night"Mikan said to him

"Mikan, I-"Natsume was trying to say something to Mikan but Mikan ran back to Hotaru and the two girls hold hands again and walked away

"We're sorry for what happened!"Ruka, Nonoko,Anna and Yuu bowed and apologized but Natsume didn't utter a word for he see Mikan walked away from him, again

At the park...

"Hotaru, can you tell me what happened? Did Natsume say anything?"Mikan asked

"Sadly, no, but I thought you knew what happened"Hotaru asked

"Well, you see..."Mikan entering a flashback

_flashback _

**'I..I felt...Hey, what's with the video?' Natsume said** on the TV, then a cloth covered the camera and Yuu flipped over the flap of the cloth so Mikan could still see them on screen

**'Video?! What video?! There's no video whatsoever here! You must've been imagining things!'  
**  
**'Oh, oh YEAH! That's right! Hehehehehe'** then something gone wrong with the screen

"What! Bummer! What's just happened?! Wait...the place, it looks like..hmmm...I have to find out"Mikan ran outside and quickly went to the research building. when she got inside, she ran up the stairs and arrived at the hallway where Hotaru's lab was located. then, she heard people screaming, familiar people screaming inside her bestfriend's lab then she walked silently to the noisy door and the door was opened by a certain someone

'Natsume'Mikan gasped

"Mikan!"Natsume said

_End of flashback_

Inside the Elementary School dormitories...

"Mikan, why do you like him so much?Both of you always argue with each other and you've said a million times that he's a jerk and an idiot"Hotaru asked

_'Mikan'_Mikan thought of the way natsume say her name and she blushed. "That's what I wanted to know Hotaru" Mikan said and Hotaru was shocked by what Mikan said.

"I just don't get it. But you have a point Hotaru, we've always fight and call each other stupid names, but sometimes, I wanted to see his smile, I know that he's concerned about me, even thought its in a rude way, and the way he say my name, even though it rarely happens, its, somehow, I...ugh...whatever"Mikan cried

"Oh, now I get it"Hotaru said

"Huh?"

"You're in love, aren't you?"Hotaru said

"You think this is love Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"I don't know, but for you, is it true?Okay, get enough sleep Mikan, night"Hotaru stopped walking

"What? W-we're here?Wow, I didn't even notice..hehehe, okay Hotaru, night"as Mikan wiped her tears and was about to open the door of her dormitory when

"Mikan, think about the question at the park, okay?"Hotaru asked Mikan one more time, then she waved goodbye

_'Why do you like him so much?You're in love, aren't you?'_Hotaru's question is repeated over and over like a broken record in Mikan's mind."I don't know Hotaru, I just don't"Mikan cried again until she felt asleep

The next day...

"Nome,Kokoryomi"Mr. Narumi has been checking his class attendance and Mikan was not present

"Here"Koko replied

"Nogi, Ruka"

_'Looks like Mikan's not here yet?'_Ruka thought"Here"

"Nonoko, I think we should apologize to Mikan at her dorm later. I feel so guilty about what we did last night"Anna whispered

"Me too, I think we should, I can't take this feeling of guilt anymore"Nonoko replied

"Sakamoto, Sayuri"

_'I guess Mikan is not feeling well'_Yuu thought

"Sakura, Mikan"Mr. Narumi called out Mikan's name, but no one responded. He repeated again, but, still no one answered.

"Oh, I guess, Mikan is absent for to-"then the classroom door opens and a panting little girl was outside

"Sorry...Mr...Narumi...I'm...here..."Mikan said, while panting

"Oh Mikan, you're late, but at least, you're not sick or skipping classes, but anyways, come in and go to your seat"Mr.Narumi said cheerfully

"Thank...you...Mr...Narumi"Mikan walked inside the classroom and noticed that natsume wasn't inside the classroom, as usual and Hotaru was staring at her.

_'What is is Hotaru?'_Mikan thought

_'Mikan, I thought you're not coming to class, I guess I was wrong'_Hotaru thought and looked at he blackboard. Mikan sat on her seat and listen to Mr.Narumi's excuses and left them again with the paranoid substitute teacher.

Recess time...

The students of Class B are having their recess and some students like Mikan and Hotaru feels like they wanted to walk around the park.

"Hotaru, aren't you gonna eat in your recess?"Mikan asked.

"I'm still full, but what I wanted you to do is to go to the sakura tree and stay there, I'll just get something from the lab"Hotaru said

"But why at the sakura tree? You know Natsume always spend his time there, so I might as well not go"Mikan complained

BAKA!

BAKA!

BAKA!

"Ouch"Mikan rubbed her head.

"Want another shot or you'll wait for me at the sakura tree?"Hotaru said while holding her shiny baka gun

"OKAY OKAY! I'll go to the stupid sakura tree"Mikan walked away from Hotaru and Hotaru made a sly smile

"Good, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, I know all of you are hiding in the bushes, do I have to hit each one of you with my baka gun?"Hotaru made a snappy sound from her baka gun and the people hiding in the bushes sunddenly stood up

"Okay, you don't have to hit us, so what are you planning now? Didn't Mikan told you that we shouldn't butt in to her business with Natsume?"Yuu asked

"I know, but then again, she and Natsume are making a fool of themselves. Keeping their feelings bottled up. They will never move on with their lives if they're like that, so we might as well give them one more push"Hotaru said

"Okay, what is the plan then? But this time, try not to hurt Natsume like what we did last night okay"Ruka asked

"I'll have to think about it"Hotaru said in thinking position

"I'M SERIOUS!"Ruka exclaimed


	7. Now you know

**Chapter 7**

"Ruka, by the way where is Natsume?"Hotaru asked

"I don't know…Maybe at the Sakura tree or at the forest"Ruka replied

"That's what I thought, well, it's a good thing that I placed a transmitter in Natsume's collar while he's still unconscious" then Hotaru pulled out from her pocket a device that looks like a crab

"I could see that he's at the Sakura tree, we better hurry and we have to get Natsume out of there "Hotaru said

"But how? Mikan's probably arrive there by now"Yuu said

"I doubt that"Hotaru said

"Why?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison

Meanwhile…

"That Hotaru, why does it have to be at the Sakura tree? Why not in her lab, or in Central town or at the Northern forest? I just don't understand people these days" Mikan was holding her huge bump on her head and was on her way to the Sakura tree when...

"Howalons! Get your free Howalons! For a limited time offer! Get your Howalons"exclaimed the salesman, who's been busy passing Howalon boxes to children

"HOWALONS! Oh my gosh! This is a chance of a lifetime!"Mikan joined the crowd and tried her best to get one of those Howalon boxes

At the Sakura tree…

Hotaru and the others were hiding under the bushes, across the Sakura tree where Natsume is reading his manga.

"Okay, he's there, now, how can we get him out of there?"Yuu asked

"Hmmm…I think..."Hotaru scoot herself behind Ruka and she pushed him out of the bushes

"Nyaaaaaah"Ruka came out of the bushes and surprised Natsume

"Ruka, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Northern forest prancing with Piyo again"Natsume asked

"Oh…Natsume...Uh...You see Piyo was gone, I guess the middle school students is feeding him"Ruka said nervously

"Then why did you suddenly appear from the bushes?"Natsume said suspiciously

"Oh! You see, I felt like I wanted to surprise you and successfully I did! Hooray for me! Now Natsume let's go to Central park and buy something! Okay?!"Ruka suddenly dragged Natsume and he quickly rushed to the bus stop where the bus is waiting for two more passengers to go to Central town. Natsume and Ruka went inside the bus and in the flash, the bus is gone

"That was fast, now, Anna, Nonoko, go to my lab and ask Amanatsu to get the truth serum and my guitar"Hotaru commanded

"Ai Ai Hotaru!"Then the two girls ran away_'Hotaru has a guitar?!'_

"Okay, Yuu"Hotaru said

"Yeah, what is it Hotaru?"Yuu asked

"Go buy me a soda…I'm feeling kind of parched"Hotaru said

"Sure, just give me your money and-"Yuu suddenly stopped talking as Hotaru butted his sentence

"What do you mean **'give me your money'**?"Hotaru gave Yuu a cold stare and Yuu's back felt a surprising shiver

"Oh! What am I thinking?! Sure Hotaru! I'm going then"Yuu rushed to the vending machine and bought Hotaru her favorite soda

"Here, Hotaru, your favorite! Grape soda"Yuu was panting

"Thank you Yuu"Hotaru immediately took the soda and she opened then sipped the cold fizzy drink

"Ahh...Much better, now, what is taking Anna and Nonoko so long?"Hotaru looked at her watch_'Mikan's about to arrive in a few minutes'_

"Hotaru! Yuu!"Anna and Nonoko ran towards Hotaru and Yuu while carrying the guitar and a bottle that contains the truth serum

"Good, right on time, now Anna, place the guitar at the Sakura tree, Yuu, buy me another soda, but this time, make it strawberry, Nonoko, give me that serum" Anna went to the Sakura tree, Yuu bought another soda and Nonoko gave Hotaru the bottle

"Okay, the guitar is in place" Anna saluted

"Here's the soda Hotaru"Yuu gave Hotaru the soda. Hotaru opened the soda can and poured the truth serum into it.

"Mikan's here"Nonoko said

"You three just stay here" Hotaru said to the three and she went out of the bushes and meets Mikan, holding a box of Howalons

"Hey Hotaru! I 'm so lucky that I've got the last box of FREE Howalons! Want some?"Mikan asked cheerfully

"No thanks"Hotaru replied straightforwardly

"Okay! Suit yourself! More for me! Ah"when Mikan was about to eat the delicious Howalon in her hand but Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and stopped Mikan from eating the Howalon

"What is it Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"Don't you feel thirsty Mikan?"Hotaru asked

"Hmmm...Come to think of it, I am kind of a little thirsty"Mikan replied

"Well, here"Hotaru gave Mikan the soda with the truth serum

"Wow Hotaru! Strawberry soda! My favorite! Thanks!"Mikan gladly took the soda from Hotaru's hand and Mikan dranked the soda

"Yum! That's much better"Mikan wiped her mouth

"OH LOOK Mikan, a guitar...This brings back memories isn't it?"Hotaru grabbed the guitar and showed it to Mikan

"Oh a guitar! It's been a long time since I played one of these"Mikan going to a flashback

_Flashback _

_It was a hot afternoon at the Sakura residence and little Mikan was being taught by her grandpa to play the guitar _

_"Grandpa! The string thingies hurt my fingers!"Mikan sucked on one of her fingers _

_"Come on Mikan! Don't you want to pass the music test tomorrow? I've been practicing you to play the guitar for the last 3 weeks, by now you should have master it"Mikan's grandpa said _

_"I know grandpa, but it hurts so much"Mikan whined _

_"Don't give up Mikan! You could pass this test! Or else I'll won't allow you to visit Hotaru's house ever again" Grandpa said _

_"WHAT! NO WAY!"Mikan complained _

_End of flashback _

"After those long, harsh guitar practices from grandpa, I've manage to pass the test"Mikan said

"Even thought your piece was the easiest, you know, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY"Hotaru said

"Don't remind me!"Mikan whined

"Anyway have to go to the ladies room, I'll be right back"Hotaru said

"Okay!"Mikan said enthusiastically. Hotaru ran a few distances away and then she went back to the bushes where she saw the three students' playing cards

"Hey"Hotaru said

"Wah! Hotaru! You're back!" The trio replied in unison

"You're playing cards?"Hotaru asked

"Well, you see, we got bored…Hehehe"Yuu replied

"Whatever, now, Yuu, can you try and make an illusion for Ruka so that he could make Natsume come over to the Sakura tree?"Hotaru asked

"Um...I'll try. So where are they?"Yuu asked

"Looks like Ruka and Natsume are in the bus, returning here"Hotaru said

"Okay..."Yuu concentrated and think about Hotaru

Meanwhile, inside the bus, Natsume was sleeping and Ruka was staring outside the window

_'Ruka'_ a voice was heard from Ruka's mind

"Huh? What was that?"Ruka asked himself

_'Ruka! Close your eyes you idiot!'_ the voice said

"Why should I?!"Ruka asked

_'Because this is important of course!' _the voice shouted

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to shout!" Ruka covered his ears and he closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw Hotaru

_'Hotaru! What are you doing in my head?!'_ Ruka thought

_'Never mind about that! I just want to tell you that Mikan is already at the Sakura tree and she drank the truth serum, now, your mission is to bring Natsume back to the Sakura tree, hurry!' _Hotaru said

"Got it!" Ruka said loudly, which woke up Natsume

"You got what?"Natsume asked

"Oh, nothing!"Ruka said

Back to the bushes... 

"Okay, I've sent the message"Yuu said

"Great! Now, all we have to do is to wait" Hotaru sat down and shuffled the cards" now, who wants to play goldfish?"

"Oh, we do!" the trio answered then Hotaru and the gang played cards

At the buses stop... 

_'Okay we're here, now, all I need to do is to bring Natsume back at the Sakura tree...but how'_ Ruka thought

"Hey Ruka, I'm going back to the Sakura tree" Natsume said

"Heke?"Ruka made a small voice"Ahem...ahem...Oh, really Natsume, well, I have to go too, so see ya later"Ruka ran and went to a different route that will take him also at the Sakura tree.

At the Sakura tree... 

"What's taking Hotaru so long?"Mikan said to herself_' Maybe she's constipated...Oh I hope not!!' _

"Maybe, I could..."Mikan took the guitar and she strummed it. The guitar produced a beautiful sound and Mikan can't resist it so…

_In these eyes  
More than words, more than  
Anything that I've spoken  
And the skies  
Turn to grey, my heart's  
Just about to crack open _

_So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

Then Natsume heard a familiar voice that is coming from the Sakura tree

"Hey...that's sounds like..."Natsume said to himself and he walked slowly and quietly

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no ending  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallen so, now you know  
_  
_'Mikan, she's singing. And she, plays the guitar?!'_Natsume thought and walked slowly behind the bushes, near the Sakura tree

_Feel so light  
Cravin oxygen  
All this truse leaves me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cuz I need you to tell me_

_Maybe this seems bold  
but I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no ending  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallin so, now you know_

"Hey you guys, Mikan's singing!"Yuu said and the rest looked at Mikan from the bushes

_'Oh Mikan, you never lost your touch to attract people with your voice' _Hotaru thought and took out her video cam

"Hey you guys, I'm back"Ruka said _'Whoa,_ _Mikan's singing, she looks so cute, as always'_

_No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you  
No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you , yeah, yeah_

_So the story goes, yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending _

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no ending  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallin so, now you know_

Natsume jumped up to the Sakura branch and a shower of cherry blossom petals flow over Mikan. Natsume stared at Mikan and tried to listen to every word that Mikan sang

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no endin  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallen so, now you know_

"Hey polka dots, not bad"Natsume said

"WAH! NATSUME!"Mikan gasped. Then the two stared into each other's eyes


	8. Truth Serum

**Chapter 8 **

Natsume jumped down from the branch and stood in front of Mikan

"How long have you been up there? Did you hear me singing?!" Mikan asked nervously

"Obviously" Natsume replied

"Actually, that song was for you, YIPE!" Mikan covered her mouth _'Okay, what was that?! I just said something that I shouldn't say!'  
_  
"Really?" Natsume was surprised by what Mikan said. Then Mikan uncovers her mouth and tries to say something

"Yeah, you see, while I'm singing the song, I'm thinking about you!" Mikan said and covered her mouth again _'Oh no, I've no control! I might blurt everything! I might as well run while I still can' _Mikan thought and she was about to run but Natsume grabbed her hand

"Not this time Mikan!" Natsume exclaimed

"Let go of me you freak!" Mikan said and covers her mouth again

"Why do you keep on running away?! Huh Mikan! Why?!" Natsume exclaimed

"Because I'm afraid of you!" Mikan exclaimed. The surroundings became quiet, Natsume's grip on Mikan's hand loosened a bit, Hotaru and the others were shocked by what Mikan said

Under the bushes…

"Oh no, is Natsume letting go of Mikan again?" Anna asked

"Is she going to run away?" Nonoko asked

"Be quiet! They might hear us" Hotaru said and zoomed the video cam a little

Back to the scene…

"You're afraid of me? Why?! " Natsume asked

"Because I don't want…I don't want…" Mikan shuddered

"You don't want what!" Natsume asked

" TO GET HURT! " Mikan exclaimed

"You idiot!" Natsume said

"Huh"Mikan said

"You fool, why can't you see what I'm doing for you?" Natsume asked

"W-what do you mean?" Mikan asked

"Can't you pick up the signals!" Ruka shouted from the bushes and the others covered his mouth and beats him

"I could have sworn I heard Ruka's voice" Mikan said

"Don't try to change the subject" Natsume snapped

"I am not! I just don't understand you! Okay! You always tease me, and say harsh words to me! At the Halloween ball, what I said to you is true! I love you! But I'm afraid because you might say something harsh, that's why I ran away!" Mikan cried

"You really are an idiot, don't you get it?!" Natsume asked

"Don't get what?!" Mikan asked

"That I care about you!" Natsume blurted

"Yeah right! Don't lie to me!"Mikan cried

"I'm not lying to you, I just want you to know that I continue to say those harsh words because I don't want you to get involved on something! " Natsume said

"Look! I don't care , whatever something you're involved with, I just want to be with you!"Mikan said

"Mikan" Natsume said. They paused again

Back under the bushes…

"Wow, is just like we're watching a drama series"Yuu said

"You said it"Nonoko complemented

"I'm going to be rich, rich, RICH!!"Hotaru's eyes glowed

_'I've never thought Natsume could be so emotional'_ Ruka thought  
  
Back to the scene…

"You can't" Natsume said

"Why can't I?!" Mikan cried and started to fall on to her knees. Natsume kneels and looks at the crying Mikan

"Look, you don't know this but I'm doing something for the academy that is dangerous. If you get involved, they might use you too and I can't let that happen, okay?" Natsume caressed Mikan's cheek and wiped Mikan's flowing tears

"Even thought, heck, I don't know what you're doing for the academy, but, I'll wait, I'll wait for you, Natsume , even if it takes forever, I don't care" Mikan sobbed

"Do what you want, little girl "Natsume sighted and rubbed Mikan's head. He stood up and gave Mikan a hand. Mikan took his hand and she stood up

"Mikan, do you understand now?" Natsume said

"Sort of, but I'll try" Mikan wiped her face and she smiled

"Hey" Natsume said

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan asked and surprisingly…

Back under the bushes…

"Oh my God"Anna said blushing

"This is so unexpected" Yuu said blushing

"Wow" Nonoko cried while blushing

"Natsume" Ruka said blushing

"Oooooh! I've really hit the motherload!" Hotaru cried with tears of joy

_'It's hard to believe Hotaru could sprout tears of joy' _the four students thought, gathered behind Hotaru

Back to the scene…

"Natsume" Mikan blushed madly

"You have a smudge on your lips, little girl" Natsume said. Mikan smiled, Natsume smiled as well and a strong swift of the wind hits the cherry blossoms and a rain of cherry blossoms showered around Mikan and Natsume.


	9. Halloween Ball

**Chapter 9**

Five years later…

Today is a special day for the students because today is the annual Halloweeen Ball and everybody were busy buying their costumes and accessories in Central Town. Hotaru and the others were buying their costumes as well

"Hey Hotaru! What are you going to be?"Mikan asked curiously

"It's a secret"Hotaru replied

"Ooooh!! I can't wait! Guess what I'm going to be?"Mikan said

"An angel"Hotaru said

"Hey! How did you know?"Mikan asked annoyingly

"Because you've been blabbering about fluffy angel wings, white asymetrical dresses, white ballet shoes and golden halos for the past hour"Hotaru said straightfowardly

"No I'm not!"Mikan said. Then Hotaru showed her a video of them while they were walking

**'Oh, where should I buy my angel dress?! Um how much those ballet shoes cost? But, maybe I should borrow Anna's angel wings since she was an angel last halloween ball, yeah! That's right'**Mikan kept on blabbering while Yuu, Anna and Koko were covering their ears

"Oh, you're right"Mikan said while blushing

"Whatever, we're here, just buy the things that you need and come back here at 4 pm, okay?"Hotaru said

"Yes!"Mikan replied enthusiastically then they went on to their separate ways

Four o clock in the afternoon...

"Where's Mikan? She's late"Hotaru said

"Maybe she's just unknown of the time"Koko said

"She's not even wearing a watch"Yuu said

Then they saw Mikan, running towards them,while carrying a lot of paper bags

"Mikan, you're late"Hotaru said

"Sorry Hotaru!"Mikan apologized

"Anyways, at least she's here, we might as well catch the last bus ride"Yuu said

"Yeah!"everybody cheered and they walked together towards the bust stop. Only a few hours left before the ball, Mikan and Hotaru went back to their dormitories. For the past half hour, Hotaru went to Mikan's room

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?Mikan asked

"It's me"Hotaru replied

"Hotaru!"Mikan went to the door and opened it and she saw

"AH! Hotaru! You're so cute!"Mikan complemented Hotaru, wearing a black fluffed mini skirt, a purple spaghetti strap top, black arm gloves, black cat ears on her head and ankle strap purple sandals

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, why is your hair not fixed yet?"Hotaru asked

"Well, I don't know if I should let it down or tie it in pigtails?"Mikan said

"Well then let me fix you"Hotaru came in to Mikan's room and grabbed Mikan. Mikan sat on a chair, then Hotaru started to comb Mikan's hair. After a few minutes..

"Okay, it's done"Hotaru said and handed Mikan the mirror

"Wow Hotaru! I look great!"Mikan said while holding her pair of braids.

"Now, where's your halo?"Hotaru asked and Mikan stood up from the chair and went to the pile of paperbags on her bed. Then she took out from the pile a big gold hoop. Hotaru approached Mikan and took the hoop from Mikan's hand then she placed the hoop on to Mikan's forehead

"There, perfect"Hotaru said

"Great! Now, we're ready to go!"Mikan said and the two girls walked together

At the halloween ball, where the last dance was held...

"Hey Koko! Anna! Nonoko! Wow! Nice costumes"Yuu said

"Thanks Yuu! And great magician costume!"Nonoko complemented

"I'm not a magician! I'm a vampire!"Yuu protested

"Oh, because of the black cape, the black tux, the hairdo, unusual white skin, all you need now is a magician's hat to finish the costume"Anna suggested

"I'm a vampire!"Yuu protested

"Okay, chill houdini"Koko said

"Dracula!"Yuu exclaimed

Meanwhile, at the buffet table... 

"Hey Natsume! Will you be my partner for tonight?"asked a devil girl

"Hey Ruka! Can I be your partner for tonight?!"asked the cat girl

"Hey Natsume! Ruka! Which one of you will be my partner for tonight?"asked the princess

All the girls gathered around Natsume and Ruka as usual then somehow, the girls smell something burning

"AHH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!!"exclaimed the three girls and ran away from the two men leaning on the table

"Much better, now I can breathe easily. I think those girls bathe in perfume, it's suffocating!"Ruka said

"Whatever"Natsume replied, then the two boys spotted two girls at the entrance and Ruka called out their names

"Hey! Mikan! Hotaru! Over here!"Ruka waved his hand up to the air so that Mikan and Hotaru could see them

"Hey! Ruka!"Mikan ran towards the two boys while Hotaru just walked

_'Mikan looks so cute in that costume'_ Ruka fantasizes Mikan, slowly running towards them

_'Mikan'_Natsume thought

"Hey you guys! Wow Ruka! Nice costume! Uh...What are you then?"Mikan asked

_'Awe! She's so cute!'_Ruka smiled "Um, well, I'm the bunny in alice in wonderland"

"Well, the outfit suits you"Mikan complemented

"Thanks"Ruka blushed

"And you Natsume, you're a..."Mikan guessed

"Devil" Natsume finished Mikan's sentence

"Really?!"Mikan exclaimed

"Tch, do you have to shout Polka dots?!"Natsume asked

"Well, sorry for shouting and disturbing your silence!Meh!"Mikan tongued Natsume and turned around. After Mikan turned around, she smiled and same also for Natsume. Then Hotaru finally arrived from the long walk coming from the entrance

"Hotaru! Your costume, it's the cat in alice in wonderland"Ruka sounds surprised

"You sound surprised"Hotaru said

"Its just that, I'd thought you'll be wearing a costume that has something to do with your interests, like scientists, robots etc."Ruka explained

"Well, as the old wise men say, don't judge the book by its cover"Hotaru said and because of that remark, Ruka got himself humiliated.

"Hey you guys!"Anna, Nonoko,Koko and Yuu greeted

"Hey Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko! Lovely costumes!"Mikan complemented

"Mikan you look pretty on that angel costume"Anna complemented

"You too on the fairy costume Anna! But, how come you and Nonoko have the same costume?"Mikan asked

"Well, we're no exactly the same you know. Notice the color of our costumes"Nonoko and Anna pointed each other

"Oh! I didn't notice! Yours is blue while Nonoko has pink! Sorry!"Mikan giggled

"You're must be a vampire Yuu"Ruka said

"FINALLY! Someone understands my costume!"Yuu said

"Who's the girl?"Natsume pointed at Koko, wearing a girl's middle school uniform

"Natsume! It's me!"Koko removed his wig

"Oh! I didn't know! You look pretty as a girl Koko"Mikan said

"I know!"Koko rubbed his head with embarassment

"Hey Hotaru, you look really pretty in that costume, grrrrrrr"Yuu joked then Hotaru hit him on the head with her baka gun several times

_'Note to self, never joke around with Hotaru'_Everybody thought and then a romantic song was being played and all of the students paired themselves and gathered around the center, then danced

_come a little closer  
flicker in flight  
we'll have about an inch's space  
but i'm here i can breathe in  
what you breathe out_

_let me know if i'm doing this right  
let me know if my grip's too tight  
let me know if i can stay all of my life  
let me know if dreams can come true  
let me know if this one's your's too  
coz' i see it  
and i feel it right here  
and i feel you right here_

"Oooooooh! My favorite!"Anna exclaimed and took Yuu with her to the dancefloor

"Venez donc danse?"Koko asked and offers his hand

"Cela me ferait grand plaisir!"Anna gave her hand and both of them went to the dancefloor together

"What are they talking about?"Mikan rubbed her head

"Koko just asked Anna to dance"Ruka said

"And Anna gladly took his offer"Hotaru said

"How did the both of you understand what they're saying ?"Mikan asked

"Well, I AM half-french"Ruka said

"And I studied a little french"Hotaru said

"Ooooh...I didn't know that was french!"Mikan said and they looked at the two couples dancing until the song is over.

"Hey, Ruka, will you come with me to the buffet table?"Hotaru asked

"Well, Hota-HEY!"Hotaru grabbed Ruka without even letting him anwer and they immmediately walked away from Mikan and Natsume


	10. Unbelievable

**Chapter 10**

"Hotaru sure is hungry to make her walk so fast"Mikan said

_'What are you up to this time Imai?'_Natsume thought

Meanwhile at the buffet table..

"Okay Hotaru, we're here, so here's a plate and start picking"Ruka offered a plate to Hotaru and Hotaru just thrown the plate away

"WAAAH! Hotaru! You don't have to throw it away!"Ruka said

"You idiot, this is just an alibi, actually, we're going to the DJ and play us a little song"Hotaru said with a sly smile

"What are you planning to do now Imai! Aren't you satisfied about the incident five years ago?"Ruka asked

"No"Hotaru replied"Now, let's go! We don't have much time"Hotaru grabbed again Ruka's hand and they ran towards the DJ

"Hey, Mr. DJ, can you please play this song?"Hotaru asked

"Sure, why not"the DJ smiled and took the CD from Hotaru. He then changed the CD's and played Hotaru's request

Back to Mikan and Natsume...

_**Always said i would know where to find love,  
Always thought i'd be ready and strong enough,  
But some times i just felt i could give up  
**__  
'This song! That voice!'_Natsume gasped

"Wow, I'd never heard this song before but it's nice"Mikan said

"Hey Hotaru! That voice! It's.."Ruka was surprised to hear on the speakers

"Natsume, singing his heart out"Hotaru said slyly

_**But you came and you changed my whole world now,  
I'm somewhere i've never been before  
Now i see, what love means**_

"B-but how did you manage to record him?"Ruka asked

"Well, I have technology by my side"Hotaru replied

"Hey Natsume"Mikan said

"What?"Natsume asked

_**It's so unbelievable,  
And i don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere i'd never thought i'd be  
**_  
"Will you dance with me?"Mikan asked

_**In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now,  
Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now,  
I was lost and you've rescued me some how  
**_  
Natsume looked at Mikan and suddenly, he grabbed Mikan's hand and they walked together on the dancefloor. Natsume hold on to Mikan's left hand and waist, while Mikan placed her right hand on to Natsume's shoulder then they started to dance, following the flow of the music

_**I'm alive , i'm in love you complete me,  
And i've never been here before  
Now i see, what love means**_

"You know what Natsume"Mikan said. Natsume didn't utter a word.

"Well, what we're doing right now, it feels nostalgic"Mikan said  
_  
**It's so unbelievable,  
And i don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere i'd never thought i'd be**_

"Me too"Natsume said then Mikan placed her head on to Natsume's shoulder

_**When i think of what i have, and this chance i nearly lost,  
I can't help but break down...  
**_  
"Mikan"Natsume said

"Yeah"Mikan replied  
_  
**and cry  
Oh yeah, break down and cry**_

"Will you be..."Natsume asked

"Be your what?"Mikan asked

**_It's so unbelievable,  
And i don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall  
_  
**"Are you sure, it's okay?"Natsume asked

"Natsume, I almost lost hope but, its good that you finally, finally asked me. Of course I will silly!"Mikan hugged Natsume tighter and then gave him a small kiss  
_  
**I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere i'd never thought i'd be**_

"Hotaru, you did it!"Ruka was surprised _'Natsume, you're finally out of the darkness'_

"Yeah, God, I'm hungry, Ruka fetch me a slice of cake please"Hotaru ordered

"Hey! Why should I?"Ruka protested. then Hotaru pointed to Ruka her BIG, SHINY, BAKA GUN

"And, this one is upgraded, so are you moving or not"Hotaru said and Ruka immediately ran towards the buffet table

"That Mikan! Always stealing Natsume away from me! And now, it's official! Wah!!!"Sumire cried until someone poked her on the shoulder and saw

"Heeeeeeey Sumire, wanna dance?"Yuu asked

"Hmmmmm, why not? For five years, you've improved your looks and well, you're almost as hot as Ruka, so, sure!"Sumire took Yuu's hand and they danced

"Folie à deux"Koko said _'Those two are crazy'  
_  
"C'est la vie"Anna replied_ 'That's life'_

_**Now i see, what love means**_

The song ended and everybody enjoyed their halloween ball. Mikan and the others had their happy ending, except for Ruka and Nonoko of course, and Natsume knows that whatever obstacles that he might face, he knows that Mikan is always there to make him feel better and forget about his pain. Mikan grabbed the opportunity in front of her and she knows, its a great risk on her life, but it doesn't matter, as long as she's with Natsume, she feels safe.

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay! Its over! Thanks for reading! And also thanks for the reviews! It helps!**


End file.
